Winter Wonderland
by King Mana
Summary: Christmas gift for all you KradDaisuke fans.


Title: Winter Wonderland  
-  
Rating: T

-  
Pairing(s): Krad/Daisuke

-

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, shota

-

Author: King Mana

-

Disclairment: I do not own "DN Angel".

-

He sighed softly, walking outside in a nice comfy and warm, burgundy coat. Black turtleneck snuggly fitting his boyish form. Apple red spiky locks softly ruffling with the wind, some snowflakes sticking to it and his clothes. Large chocolate eyes staring out at the passing couples. Cheek's rosy and lips full and pink like petals. A soft breeze ruffled his clothes. Passing the almost empty sidewalks, trees alighted with little bulbs of light from Christmas decorations.

The full moon and the semi-cloudy sky shimmering with stars, giving any couple a nice romantic winter setting. He sighed once more. Walking towards the empty park, only a few couples kissing and hugging staring at the large Christmas tree, blazing with many twinkling white and colorful lights. Decorations shimmering. A chorus standing there singing soft songs.

Noticing a lone figure, he approached the stranger. Blinking large eyes as he saw none other than the devil disguised as an angel, Krad. Long silvery blonde hair spilling over his back and hanging limply of the bench. Golden cat-like eyes staring bleakly forward. His wings tucked away from the world, although Daisuke could see the faint outlines of feathers protruding from his back. "Hello" he said timidly.

The older one looked up. Staring at Daisuke, before looking back at the tree. He seemed almost somewhat sad. "What do you want little Niwa?" he asked coldly. Although his voice held non of the fierceness it usually holds onto. "May I sit here Krad-san?" he asked looking at the angel with a gentle and warm gaze. Krad gave no response, he just moved over a bit. Taking this as an invitation, Daisuke sat down to look at the tree as well.

There was a long silence between them, not unwelcome, but somehow, Daisuke felt something missing. "Ne, where is Hiwatari-kun?" asked the young Niwa softly. He could feel Dark screaming for him to be let out, but the younger boy thought maturely and let the other him trapped.

"He is sleeping" was the short and curt reply from the blonde. The smaller of the two blinked and sighed looking back at the tree. "Why don't you like me?" was the small barely heard question.

The angel remained silent, looking forward._ 'Why don't I?'_ asked Krad to himself. What had the little one done to him to make him hate the other. Yes, he was a _NIWA_ and yes he did have _DARK_ in himself. But other than that the boy was merely a normal adolescent.

"I…." Krad couldn't answer, he had no reason as to why he didn't like the little one. He couldn't say '_Just because_' to the other, that was just childish. He pursed his thin lips in thought. Daisuke Niwa, was just a little boy, a teenager, short choppy red hair that looked even lovelier then a cherry's skin. He had large eyes, holding no sin, and rosy cheeks. His lips were full, even more so than a girls. His attitude was nice, he was not selfish in any form. So what reason does Krad have for not liking the Niwa.

Meanwhile, the other was sitting silently, trying to read the angel's eyes. Sharp and cold, yet there was something passionate about the way they looked at things, beautiful and strange. The long silvery threads, at least to Daisuke's eyes, were like the finest silk spun. It shimmered in the sun light and moonlight. Pale milky skin, even whiter than his own creamy peach one, managed to make him look fairer than any human. A smirk that somehow appealed to his outlook. After all, beauty leads to the cynical mind.

He resumed his attention to Krad, who looked somewhat stumped. "I don….." he sighed almost melancholically. "I don't….I…." he seemed at a loss. Thinking over his sentence the angel let his head lull back, eyes closing. "It's not you, it's Dark Mousy" he answered, hoping the other understood.

Daisuke smiled sweetly, understanding the other one's vague words. He understood. "I like you, I've always wanted to just be able to, you know, draw you" whispered Daisuke shyly. The snow was coming down even heavier. Shivering the Niwa wrapped his coat around himself more.

The angel had heard and was amused by the boy's shyness, wrapping an unseen wing around the younger one he smirked more hearing the small squeak emitted by Daisuke. "Happy Christmas" muttered the angel, very much amused by the blush that was on the boy's cheeks. "H-Happy Christmas" uttered Daisuke leaning against Krad's side.

------------------------------

The End

------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sorry, it's been foreternity since I've actually updated anything! This is a Christmas gift to all you Krad/Daisuke fans.


End file.
